


This Time

by DeniseTidwell



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseTidwell/pseuds/DeniseTidwell
Summary: Emma is working on Christmas Eve alone in the office with her boss, Regina. The two recently had a very brief encounter that neither one of them can forget and ultimately can't deny.
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	This Time

Emma looked at the time, tapping the edge of her keyboard with her finger as she waited for eight o'clock to roll around. It was Christmas Eve as she sat in the office alone save for Miss Mills, who worked silently in her private office, the open door of which was merely a few feet away from Emma's desk. Emma was not especially eager to leave there and make the drive to her dark apartment to pass the night alone but...  
The thought made Emma's heart sink.  
She glanced up, able to see into Miss Mills' office where the brunette worked diligently at her desk. Normally Emma tried not to stare at the stunningly beautiful woman but, now that her boss' attention was on her work, Emma indulged for a few minutes.  
She did not know much about Miss Mills but what she did know only served to enchant her even more. Regina Mills was not an open book to anyone in the office but she was not, by any means, unfriendly or off putting. She was pleasant to work with, well liked by her co-workers, but a mystery to everyone there.  
Emma noticed Regina move to sit back in her chair, reaching to her neck to massage it with a long fingered hand. For a moment, Emma imagined standing behind the dark haired beauty, gently kneading the tension from her. She imagined putting her hands on the side's of the woman's head to tilt her head back and press her lips to Regina's in a smoldering kiss...  
Emma looked away, feeling a warm blush creep into her cheeks as her thoughts of Regina grew increasingly erotic.   
"Miss Swan?"  
Emma was jerked back to the present by Regina's voice. She blinked, the heat in her face growing more intense as she looked at Regina, who stood beside Emma's desk.  
"I...I'm sorry," Emma stammered "I was just daydreaming. Well...not daydreaming at eight pm..."  
'Smooth, Swan.' she berated herself on her awkward attempt to explain herself.  
"It's okay." Regina let Emma off the hook, holding up her hand "I just wanted to show you the lights in Knight's Plaza. They turned them on at eight."  
Emma remembered mentioning them at the office Christmas party five nights before in the lobby of the building in which they worked and she remembered Regina telling her that the view of them from her office window was spectacular. She briefly described it to Emma as they had talked.  
Now, Regina went on "If we'd had the party on this floor I would have invited you to see them then. That is if you're interested."  
This last was more of a question Regina put forth, sounding hopeful as she indicated her office door with a subtle gesture that seemed half uncertain.  
Emma was a bit shocked by the invitation but pleased. Her heart skipped a beat as Regina's deep brown eyes focused on her.  
'Say something, idiot.' Emma ordered herself after seconds of silence ticked by.  
"Of course." Emma found her voice, moving to stand.  
Relief seemed to come over Regina's face and Emma felt a pang of guilt for making the woman uneasy.  
The Christmas party had been quite an event and Emma had enjoyed it as much as she could. Perhaps she drank a bit more than she should have She had slipped away from the party to admire the Christmas lights on display at nearby Knight's Plaza from a window that faced north. Regina had been there...  
Now, in Regina's office on the sixth floor of the building, the view of the lights was completely different, beautiful and the brightest thing in the city but Emma was not completely able to focus on the lights.  
"Emma?" Regina began and Emma closed her eyes, her mind going back to that night. The music in the background from the party...the warm, buzzed feeling from too much champagne...Regina's soft, sweet lips pressing gently to hers...  
Now Emma turned her head toward Regina as the latter woman asked "Is something wrong?"  
"No." Emma half lied as she looked at the window briefly "The lights are as beautiful as you said they were and more."  
"I'm glad you think so." Regina spoke somewhat distantly.  
Emma could not resist a glance at Regina's full, red lips. She could not help but remember how Regina had kissed her. The way she had felt in her arms.  
"Emma." Regina began "I have to confess something to you." Regina revealed, looking deep into Emma's eyes "I didn't invite you into my office to look at the lights. Not entirely."   
"Okay." Emma managed lamely, her mind racing as fast as her heart.  
Regina continued "I wanted to talk to you."  
With some effort, Emma spoke "At the party. I didn't want to be there. Not at first. That's why I slipped away. I was about to leave altogether then I noticed the lights from the display."  
The night Regina had kissed her and then, afterward, apologized, saying had overindulged in the champagne. She had made a mistake and it wouldn't happen again...  
Now, in her office, Regina reached out and took Emma's hands into hers "I'm sorry."  
Emma, calmed significantly by the warmth of Regina's touch, assured her "You don't have anything to be sorry for."  
Regina shook her head, her voice just above a whisper as she explained "I do, Emma. I did make a mistake that night but it wasn't the kiss."  
Emma gently freed one of her hands from Regina's to place it tenderly on the woman's beautiful face. The contact resonated through Emma and Regina fell silent, her chocolate colored eyes locked onto Emma's.  
Emma closed her eyes as Regina moved closer, tilting her head to the side. Emma's heart raced as the woman's lips met hers. The night of the party, they had both been slightly intoxicated and the kiss had been spontaneous and somewhat uncertain. This time, both were sober, the kiss was pleasurable. Extremely pleasurable.   
Regina pulled back slightly and Emma opened her eyes, pleased to see that Regina was smiling. She felt the woman's hands at her waist, holding her close.  
"I honestly didn't think you would want to talk to me." Regina admitted with a little effort. With one hand, she reached up to stroke Emma's hair gently.  
"I almost declined." Emma confessed, her hands framing Regina's face, taking in everything about the perfect woman standing before her. The softness of her flawless skin, the faint and intoxicating scent of her perfume.  
"I wouldn't have blamed you." Regina told her softly "But I am glad you didn't."  
Emma could not resist going back in for another kiss, feeling a charge run through her as Regina pulled her body closer. As the kiss deepened, Emma slid her arms around Regina's neck.  
After the kiss, Emma remained in Regina's arms with their foreheads touching, eyes closed.  
"I've wanted this for a while now." Emma spoke, feeling Regina's hands moving around her sides to her back.  
"As have I." Regina whispered "But I was too scared to act on it."  
She moved back slightly, looking into Emma's eyes "But over the past few days since the party...I've realized that the one thing that frightens me more than what I feel for you."  
Emma tried to find words but was unable. Her heart raced furiously as Regina spoke.  
"...what I feel for you." she had said.  
Did Regina have the same feelings for Emma that Emma felt for her? Did Regina steal subtle glances at her thinking about how beautiful she was? How captivating the light in her eyes was and how yer smile brightened even the darkest days?  
Regina continued to speak "And that one thing is letting you get away because I was to afraid to let you know."  
Unable to hold back, Emma pulled her in for yet another kiss, this one more intense than the previous ones they had shared. More passionate.  
"I want you." Emma whispered against Regina's lips "I've always wanted you."  
Emma's knees nearly gave as she felt Regina's tongue venture into her mouth lightly. Then Regina moved back slightly and Emma opened her eyes to see Regina gazing at her warmly a moment before she spoke.  
"You're wearing it."  
Emma looked at her questioningly for a moment then she reached upward, feeling the cool, delicate chain around her neck on which was a beautiful sapphire. She had gotten it a couple of months before on her birthday from a then unknown gifter.  
She smiled brightly at Regina "It was you."  
Regina's own smile was her reply. She leaned in to kiss Emma briefly on the lips once more before she admitted, her voice a husky whisper "I'm in love with you."  
Emma could not even try to put her feelings into words when she heard Regina say those words to her. She wished she could have stayed frozen in that time and place with Regina forever. Standing at the window of Regina's office, bathed in the soft lights from outside, feeling as content and complete as she did right then. More so than she had ever felt.  
Emma pulled Regina close as she said "I love you, Regina Mills." before kissing her again.  
How long had Regina felt this way? Felt the longing that Emma had felt?  
Emma opened her eyes as she felt Regina's hands caress her.  
"There are so many times I've let you leave without telling you how much I wanted you to stay." Regina's voice was warm, her desire clear.  
Finally, Emma found her voice. She reached up to touch Regina's face as she asked "As many times as I've wanted to stay?"  
Emma leaned in for a brief kiss, nipping Regina's bottom lip before she moved her tongue lightly over where her teeth had been. Her hands pulled the bottom of Regina's shirt out of the waist of her pants. Meanwhile, Regina's hands moved upward to begin opening Emma's blazer and she leaned her head closer to engage Emma in a hot, deep, soulful kiss that jarred Emma to her core in every good way. Her hands moved under Regina's shirt. As she made contact with the woman's skin she felt a moan escape the brunette then Regina began moving backward, making certain to bring Emma along, and guided her around until the backs of the blonde's legs bumped something  
Emma let Regina lower her onto the comfortable sofa that decorated her office. Emma had sat on it a time or two during meetings. She took note of a blanket draped over the arm and vaguely wondered if Regina had planned to spend Christmas Eve there? How many times had she spent the night there? Was the thought of going home to an empty apartment as unappealing to her as it was to Emma?  
As Regina kissed her again, Emma let the thoughts of loneliness slip away. Now she was with Regina. That was all that mattered.  
Before Regina laid Emma down, she removed the blonde woman's blazer, dropping it to the floor beside the couch. As Regina settled on top of her, Emma welcomed her with a warm embrace and they shared another deep, passionate kiss. Emma moved her hands beneath Regina's shirt, feeling her stiffen slightly with the contact then relax.  
Emma protested slightly when Regina moved upward, straddling Emma's hips and reached to begin unbuttoning Emma's shirt. Once all of the buttons were unfastened, Emma sat up for Regina to slide her shirt off of her shoulders and remove it. Regina put her arms around Emma, reaching with one hand to tilt her head back, exposing her long neck. Regina began to nibble the soft skin at Emma's throat causing Emma to hold tight to her, moaning with pleasure as Regina's lips kissed her. She felt the nip of teeth on her jaw just before she moved Regina away from her slightly to begin fumbling with the buttons that fastened the raven haired woman's garment. Once she was able, she removed Regina's shirt and let it fall forgotten to the growing pile of their clothing on the floor.  
Emma let Regina lay her back down and she reached out to put her hands on Regina's torso, her fingertips moving light as a feather her toned stomach, upward.  
"My God, you're beautiful." Emma told her in a low voice as she took Regina in. She moved her hands to Regina's breasts, over the soft fabric of her bra.  
Regina reached to put her hands on Emma's arms, moving toward her shoulders and the straps of her bra. She leaned over Emma for a tender, loving kiss. Emma cupped Regina's breasts, squeezing gently as she tasted the sweetness of Regina's tongue entering her mouth. Emma moved her hands around to Regina's back, finding the clasp of her bra. As Emma undone the undergarment, Regina trailed downward to Emma's neck, the tip of her tongue moving slowly over Emma's skin. She paused only briefly to let Emma remove her bra.  
"I've wanted you for so long." Emma told her intimately.  
"You've had me for a long time." Regina informed her, their bodies pressed together a moment before Regina rose once once, pulling Emma with her.   
Emma closed her eyes, feeling Regina's hands delicately remove her underclothes then, when Emma was completely naked, Regina enveloped her in a passionate embrace. They sat together for a moment, Emma kissing Regina's neck, moving downward to the tops of her breasts. Emma's desire grew even more intense as Regina's lips brushed her ear, a soft moan coming from deep within her.  
Regina's fingernails scraped along Emma's back as the blonde began to circle one of her nipples lightly with her tongue, her lips taking the hard nub in. Regina gasped, tightening her grip on Emma. Emma stayed there for a while, taking pleasure in the way Regina reacted to the things she did to her. She felt her own arousal reach new heights as she put her hand into Regina's panties and felt how wet her inner thighs had gotten. Regina's earth shaking sigh was almost too much for Emma as she began to stroke Regina knowingly, her fingers delving into her lightly at first then a little more deeply. Emma's lips began to pull at Regina's other nipple as she slowly slid her index finger into Regina, feeling the woman shudder as Emma penetrated her. Regina began to grind her hips slowly, gasping as Emma inserted a second finger.  
"Emma...oh God, Emma..." Regina panted, locking Emma in a tight embrace.  
Emma placed kisses on Regina's body wherever she could, feeling Regina's body stiffen, approaching release. Emma heard Regina come with a cry that was a bit louder than the previous noises they had made but she was not worried that they had been heard. She felt Regina's inner thighs contract and spasm around her fingers.  
After Regina regained a little of herself, she took Emma down, pinning her to the couch as she climbed on top of her and engaged her in a hungry kiss that Emma was all to eager to receive.   
The kiss broke when Regina began to move downward, kissing Emma on the jaw...the throat...the breasts. She took her time there, spending several minutes before she continued her way downward. She stopped, on her knees between Emma's legs.   
She teased Emma with light kisses on her lower stomach, her upper legs, and her hips. She lightly moved the tip of her tongue, slowly, along the inside of Emma's leg toward her core. Emma could not wait much longer and Regina sensed this, deciding not to keep Emma waiting any longer.   
Emma arched her body toward Regina as the woman's tongue moved along her slit, tracing lightly a moment before she repeated, a bit more firmly, to push slightly inside. Emma nearly climaxed as the tip brushed her aroused clitoris, passing at first and then once more, lingering there. She began to tease and lick knowingly. Emma reached to wrap her fingers through Regina's dark brown tresses, moaning softly as Regina pleasured her.  
Emma arched her body, her moans growing louder as Regina brought her to the edge and then over. After, Emma laid there with her eyes closed, euphoric, as she felt Regina moving upward, returning for a kiss.  
As Regina kissed her deeply, Emma tasted herself on the woman's lips, arousal taking her over again.  
"You are breathtaking." Regina whispered to her, her lips brushing the blonde's.  
Emma responded only by placing a kiss on those perfect lips.   
After a few moments of silence, Regina raised up only slightly and gazed lovingly at Emma a moment before she said, a bit more confidently than she may have earlier in the night "Let's go somewhere. Away from here. You and me."  
Emma smiled, assuring her "I'd go anywhere with you."  
"I would take you anywhere, my love." Regina said, gently running her finger up and down Emma's arm "I have an idea. I have a Christmas tree at my apartment that I haven't gotten around to putting up. If you want, we could remedy that."  
Emma's smile widened, her heart filling with even more love for Regina as she replied "I would love that."  
Regina traced Emma's lips with a long index finger "Who knows, we may get to sleep in time for Santa."  
"Maybe. But I already have my gift and it's perfect"  
Regina moved to place her hand on Emma's cheek as she smiled "I love you, Miss Swan"  
Emma responded "I love you and I'll never let a chance to tell you pass me by again. The times before I wanted to say it but didn't..."  
Regina silenced Emma with a brief peck then she said "Those times we can't do anything about. All we have control over is this time."  
Emma nodded, placing her hand tenderly on Regina's neck "Yes. You are right."  
Regina moved a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear with a delicate gesture and said "Well, what do you say we get out of here? Celebrate the first of many holidays together."  
Emma took in a deep breath, her heart feeling happier than it had ever felt, "I say I love the sound of that."  
Regina sat up on the edge of the sofa and reached her hand out to Emma.


End file.
